This application is related to my U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,609, issued May 26, 1992, and covers subject matter not disclosed or claimed in the issued patent.
The issued patent disclosed a method to produce useful lumber products, superior in strength, lightness, handling and cost from trees of 8-10 years' growth as compared to trees aged 35 years and more used for conventional lumber. FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings illustrate the basic concepts of the prior invention. FIG. 1 shows an end view of trimmed debarked log 10, to be converted by dividing it into quarter-segments 12 by two diametrical longitudinal cuts at right angles to each other along planes 14 and 16. Trimming cuts along planes 18, 18' parallel to plane 14 may be performed if desired; obviously, corresponding trimming cuts parallel to plane 16 can be made. As FIG. 2 illustrates, when quarter-segments 12 are rotated so that perpendicularly cut surfaces 20 and 22 face outwardly, segments 12 can be oriented to form a peripheral rectangular cross-section and can be secured together in this position into a length of the converted log product.
It is the principal object of this invention to expand the concepts of the prior art to include the conversion and enhancement of portions of larger logs from older trees, especially those portions now conventionally considered unfit for structural lumber, into strong, light, smooth, easily handled and above all inexpensive structural lumber.